Brothers
by Sally Michaels
Summary: SUPERBAD FIC! Seth and Evan miss one another, but are nervous about crossing the gap again. Updated!
1. I Don't Know

_Dear, I thought I drop a line  
The weather is cool  
The folks are fine  
I'm in bed each night at nine  
Ps I love you_

Yesterday we had some rain  
But all in all I can't complain  
Was it dusty on the train  
Ps I love you

Write to the brown's just as soon as you're able  
They came around to call  
And not burn a hole in the dining room table  
Now let me think; I guess that's all  
Nothing else for me to say  
And so I'll close, but by the way  
Everybody's thinking of you  
P.s. I love you

I never see him any more. I miss him. God, that sounds so fucking faggy. But I do.

Since he went to Dartmouth, it's as if I never had a best friend at all.

I try to focus on other stuff but watching porn isn't as much as it used to be when I had to sit there and defend it's freakishness as he complained about it.

And pizza bagels don't taste as good. And there's no one to lay on the floor with in sleeping bags talking about Star Wars and other stupid shit.

What's the point of living?

I'd call him but I'd hate to look needy, like I wanted to talk to him.

He'd get annoyed; he always did when I got clingy.

Well, I'm sorry being so goddamn clingy, dude.

I guess it's just because I just fucking love you like a brother.

_**S**_

School's going fine, and I like a lot of the people here. Fogell is irritating but since he's been having this whole "bad ass" persona, there's a lot of girls and parties so that's cool.

I wish Seth could be here with us, he'd love the parties.

And the girls. And we have a McDonald's so close by.

I wonder what he's doing right now. Probably drinking through a 12 pack of Mountain Dew and jerking off to some creepy fuzzy quality porn video.

I bet he is.

I wouldn't mind being with him.

I do miss him, I won't lie. I miss the way he swears so tastefully, and way he always needs me to buy stuff for him, and the way he picks out the most God awful clothes.

He's a fucking idiot.

But he's also my fucking brother.

Yeah, I do miss him. Just becase our lives are different now, doesn't mean we can't be friends.

Maybe I'll call him, think I should?

_**E**_


	2. He Called

Evan called, and I didn't know what to say so of course I wouldn't shut up.

"What's retard Fogell up to?"

He hesitated, "Not much, school, and stuff you know." He sounded so effing mellow, and like, I don't know, timid.

"How are the bitches there?" I asked next.

His response took even longer, "Alright."

I snorted, "No details? Can't be that good."

He sighed impatiently, "No, man. Just because I tell you everything doesn't mean that they aren't fantastic."

His annoyance cut me, I don't know why. I hated him when he was irritated with me.

"So, are they fantastic though?"

"Yes," he sounded confident.

"Fogell getting any?"

I could hear his brain wheels spinning even though he was being quiet.

"Yeah, I mean, he's definitely getting his fair share."

"More than you?" I know he thought I was acting perverted but I was hungry for information.

"Man, I don't know. Maybe."

I was shocked that he would let that happen.

"How the fuck can an ugly skinny little shit like Fagell get more pussy than you, who I might add, is at least decent looking and sounding?"

I heard him scratching his nose in the nervous way he did since middle school.

"I don't know. I haven't gotten with anyone since Becca."

Becca? Becca?

"How's that going?"

He got angry, "Seth, you piece of shit."

What? What'd I say?

"What?" I echo brainlessly.

"Becca and I broke up in August, retard, I told you, we got drunk, I _cried_. Don't you remember?"

Oh yeaahhh, I remembered now. Becca ditched Evan for an older guy, and Evan had been totally crushed over it. I had spent the last three weeks of summer vacation dissing her in every way while he moaned and attempted to call her.

Fuck, I wanted to clonk my head against my desk.

"Yeah, man. I remember." I said.

Silence on the other line, I knew he was forgiving me in his usual wordless way.

Something told me that I probably should say something else, some corny shit like, "Its ok, man." Or something. But I couldn't think of anything.

"That sucks." I said, and winced, wrong thing.

He sighed, "Yeah."

Part of me wondered if "I'm sorry" would fit in right there but I wasn't sure.

Then,

"I should go, class in twenty minutes." He said quietly.

He was leaving? Already? Shit, no.

"Um, ok." I answered.

Awkward pause as we tried to decide how to end this conversation.

"Well, see you later." He said.

"Um, right."

"Ok, um."

"Yeah."

"Bye," he said.

"Wait!" I said quickly.

"What?" he sounded surprised.

My mind was blank, what was it that I was supposed to say?

"Can, can I call you? Again? Um…tonight? Or something?"

"Sure, yeah, I wanna hear about your classes and stuff. Yeah, call me, tonight or tomorrow morning."

He sounded like, kinda happy. For real.

"Sure, ok, yeah, sounds good." I babbled.

"Talk to you later."

"Yeah, bye!"

"Peace."

"Peace."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Click, I grinned, and hung up.

_**S**_


	3. Public Break Up

_**Hello to all my faithful readers! I'm so glad that you've been enjoying this fic so far! As some of the more recent complaints were that the chapters were too short and dialogue a bit brief, I had some spare time and decided to beef this chapter up because the drama is really kicking in now. Not all chapters will be like this so keep that in mind. This is a treat. ;)**_

_**So, enjoy it and don't forget to leave reviews! It's what keeps me going!**_

I hadn't really wanted to go to the party, but Fogell insisted that it'd be good. "Bitches and booze. Man you can't get better."

I don't know, my first shot at getting laid with Becca, we were both too hammered to even comprehend what was happening, so it wrecked the experience. I knew now that alcohol doesn't sex more fun, but Fogell was still all wrapped up with idea of drunk girls being sexy, and I tried to tell him about almost getting puked on but he wouldn't listen. Whatever, I wasn't going to bother. Let him have him fantasies. Besides, good for him anyway, he got more sex in a single weekend than I'm sure most newlyweds got.

Therefore, I let him badger me into going, it was being thrown at the sorority house, and it was going to be a night of lap dances and whiskey drinking competitions.

Friday night, around ten or so, Fogell all pimped out in his new leather jacket and spiked hair, and me in my usual clothes showed up at the party. Students were crowded everywhere, standing in the halls talking, paper cups of alcohol clutched in their hands, laughing, groping, and waiting in line to get into the bathroom. A tipsy blonde named Tamara spotted us at the door and made a beeline right for Fogell.

"Fogell, baby there you are! Where're you been? You're late, c'mere, wanna drink? Wanna dance?" her shrill voice barely made it above the obnoxious music. "Hey, sugar, what's happening? Sorry, I'm late. Run in with the fuckin' cops again, tried to bust me for my firearm and shit, but whatever, I lost'em." He said suavely, I fought the urge to smile. We were always fashionably late on purpose because Fogell took lots of time to get ready now and he was such a smooth talker, I found it even hard to believe that he didn't own a gun or get regularly arrested. He was such a fucking liar.

However, Tamara ate up his words, grabbed his hands, and began to yank him aggressively through the already drunken mass of people, abandoning me.

But I wasn't uncomfortable, I was used to this routine, have a beer, maybe two, park at the couch, talk to some girl who tried to make a move and politely refuse and drag Fogell away at around two or so.

I located the couch and after a brief inspection that it had no vomit on it, yet, I sat down and watched the people converse around me. Two lesbian girls were making out right by the kitchen and one guy was video taping them. Some other people were taking shots and toasting each other on good grades they had gotten. A young woman who looked thoroughly upset was screeching at her boyfriend as he fumbled with his hands.

Heh, a break up at the middle of a party. Embarrassing but always entertaining.

The scene almost became hazy, as I got lost in thought.

Break up.

Break up at a party.

That's how it started. And that's how it ended.

With Becca.

Becca.

Becca and Evan

Evan and Becca.

Becca and Tim.

Tim and Becca.

Yuck, that sounded so fucking gross.

She had humiliated me. How could she?

_We were having such a good time, at the party, both slightly buzzed, happy, giggling together. She was wearing a white tank top, her hair softly falling in her eyes as she laughed. I could've kissed her for the rest of my life._

_However, before I could lean over, she suddenly grabbed my arm and steadied herself._

"_Wait."_

_I stopped, "Yeah?"_

_She looked at me, her face suddenly serious._

"_I've got to tell you something." She said, something in her voice scared me. This wasn't right._

"_Yeah, go ahead, what is it?"_

_The music had been softer than it had been here, more romantic._

"_It's sort of bad." She explained._

_I shook my head, "That's ok, go ahead and tell me, its fine."_

_She bit her lip, her strawberry lip-gloss smeared._

"_I'm in love."_

_Um, ok._

"_I love you, too." I answer, wondering what the hell was going on. "That's not bad."_

"_No, no!" she wailed, and her eyes began to swell with tears. _

_Fuck, no. No tears, Oh god, no. No tears. I didn't know what to do with tears. Seth and I had discussed theories and methods on how to deal with a crying girl but we never really came up with any conclusions._

"_What's wrong?" I say probably more harshly then was necessary but shit, she was freaking me out._

"_I-it's not you that I love! I mean, no, no. That's wrong. I love you, I'm just not in love with you!" she gasped out, fat tears rolling down her cheeks, making her look positively pathetic and incredibly beautiful at the same time._

_Wait. Wait._

"_What?" I echoed, this wasn't adding up._

"_Evan," she gulps, "There's someone else."_

_Oh._

_My mind was white and silent._

"_Oh." I said._

_That made her hysterical._

"_Oh? Oh? That's all you can say?" she half screamed, wiping her damp face._

_Oh, I guess I was supposed to say more._

"_Um, ok. I guess…that's ok." I said._

_And I heard someone yell out, "Have some hot break up sex! C'mon! C'mon! Go at it raw! For old times sake." It was that loud retard Jesse. What the hell was he doing here?_

"_It's ok? Really?" Becca's voice was shaky and fragile as paper-thin ice and just as cold._

"_Yeah, no, alright. Who is it?" I ask, I'm all disoriented, what the hell is this conversation about anyhow?_

"_His name is Tim. He's twenty and is a football player."_

_Oh._

_Football, that's cool._

"_I love you." I said brainlessly._

_Her brown eyes glisten again, "I know, but Evan, you're going away to school, Dartmouth is so far away. I can't stand being alone. You're going to leave in less than a month. I can't bear that. Tim's mature and he'll be there for me while you're away. And plus, he can pick me up like I weigh nothing."_

_Oh, she had to bring that up. I honestly am scrawny and the last time I tried to lift her in my arms, but I got hurt and had to go to the chiropractor._

"_I'm really sorry." She said at last._

_Minnie Riperton was playing_

_**Lovin' you is easy cause you're beautiful  
Makin' love with you is all I wanna do  
Lovin' you is more than just a dream come true  
And everything that I do is out of lovin' you  
La la la la la la la... do do do do do**_

"_That's really ironic." I thought blankly._

_Ok, so Becca was dumping me._

_I could handle this._

"_That's alright, I mean, I understand. It's ok." I said._

_She brightened, "You mean it? I mean, you're sure?"_

_I nodded, "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. It's ok; I hope you and Tim are happy." I said._

_I couldn't believe how fucking calm I sounded._

_She smiled and threw her arms my neck, hugging me. As a friend._

_I wanted to kiss her like a lover._

"_Thank you! Thank you, Evan! Thank you for being such a gentle man, being so sweet and understanding about it. I was so worried about telling you." She pulled away and looked at me again, "No hard feelings?"_

_I shrugged, "No hard feelings whatsoever."_

_She smiled again, "Ok, then, well I better go. Tim said he wanted to go out later."_

_She turned and started to leave but then I asked, "Can I meet him?" Becca looked confused, "Meet him?"_

"_Yeah, meet him at some point. I mean, as friends. It'd be cool. Not if you don't want to though." I added hastily._

_She thought about it for a minute and the grinned, "No, that'd be cool. I'll call you sometime, k?"_

"_K."_

"_Bye!" she waved a cute little wave, and disappeared among the sea of faces._

_And I stood there, holding a Jerry Daniels, smelling the last remnants of her Celine Dion perfume, and the I realized that everyone was looking at me._

"_Tough luck, man!" one kid laughed._

_Fucker. _

_I walked away and heard several mean crude comments made as I left the room, jeering me, laughing at me in my misery._

My cell phone ring startled me into the present. I looked at the caller and it said: 1-860-537-6407.

Seth. Seth…Seth! Seth was calling me! I was about to flip it open when I stopped and remembered what else had happened that night in August…

_**E**_


	4. I Have No Idea

I kept on waiting, one ring, two rings, three rings, no answering machine. Fuck, why didn't he pick up? Should I just forget it? Maybe he didn't really want to talk to me after all and was just being, I don't know, nice?

I sighed nervously, and my swivel chair squeaked. I looked out my window, and saw a drunken crowd of people stumbling by, laughing, and tripping. I felt an urge to go out, join them, and drink until I was too sick to move.

Then I remembered, I was the fat dork whom no one talked to. Nobody wanted to party with me, or help me cheat in college tests. I was Seth, the Rejection. Just like in high school. But in high school, at least Evan was my rejection in company. Now, I was alone at State, and Evan and Fagell were burning up the pussy in Dartmouth, drinking, being liked.

Fuckers.

I grew so angry that I nearly hung up and I realized that I was on my fifth ring.

Where was Evan? Partying?

But he said that he hadn't gotten with anyone since Becca.

That bitch.

I hated her before and her cruelty to Evan only fueled it. I'd like to fucking stab that cunt, kill her, with forks or chain saws, I don't know.

Bitch. Bitch. Bitch.

Bitch.

Another ring, and as I waited, sweating, my mind sunk back into that summer night.

_Jules was finally, finally, FINALLY giving me the blowjob I had been dreaming about since I was eight. Her mouth around my hardness was unlike any crude hand performance I could've given myself. I was so happy I couldn't shit straight, let alone think._

"_Gahhh" is all I could squeak out, I felt Jules' lips smile, "Don't stop!" I begged._

_She tried to laugh without gagging, "Uh uh…." She teased._

_I groaned in frustration and just when she was about to start up again, guess who decided that very second was the one he'd make in his fucking entrance? Evan._

_To say I was pissed off would be a mild understatement._

"_DUDE! YOU STUPID FUCK! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! JULES IS GIVING SUCKING ME OFF AND YOU'RE RUINING EVERYTHING!"_

_He stopped and stared at me, leaned up against the wall of an empty guest bedroom, Jules on her knees. I looked at her in horror; she looked embarrassed but didn't seem as angry as I was._

"_Seth, breathe, its ok." She said._

"_OUT! OUT! OUT!" I screamed._

_Jules sighed, and stood. "I'm not gonna do anything for you if you're going to be so mean to your best friend." She declared, her long bangs in her eyes, and for a second, she made me so angry. So fucking angry. I wanted, to hurt her and fuck her at the same time. How the fuck could she care about his feelings right now?_

"_Who gives a fuck about Evan? He's interrupting us." I snapped. She rose her eyebrows, "Wow, anger management, Seth, God, calm down." She retorted._

_Dammit._

_Evan meanwhile just stood there, like an idiot, staring at me._

_Jules looked sorry for him, "Ev, um, can you leave us alone?" she requested._

"_No." he replied blearily, not even looking at her._

_I could tell Jules was annoyed but trying to maintain composure, "Alright, fine." She glanced at me loftily, "I guess I'll be going now. You guys can work out your marital issues on your own then." She picked up her purse and swept past Evan in the doorway, calling over her shoulder, "Bye, Seth, pull up your pants."_

_Evan rubbed his nose and then looked at me again. Without breaking my blistering glare, I bent down and slowly lifted my boxers and pants and refastened them. Then, I stared at him. And he stared right back. Neither of us blinked._

_I couldn't blink, I was afraid I'd cry, I was so mad._

_Five seconds, ten seconds, my eyes were stinging. He didn't move a muscle. "Blink, dammit, blink, you bastard." I thought to myself._

_He didn't, but I did. I blinked and two tears slid down my cheeks, the hot saltiness burned my skin and suddenly more were coming. I was crying. Over Jules. Over lost sex. Again. Fuck._

_Evan sighed and slowly sat down on the bed that Jules and I were just making out on before, the throw pillows mussed. He sat completely motionless, the moonlight from the window pouring in and casting his skinny shadow on the carpet._

_I flopped down too and buried my face in my hands, we were both completely silent._

_Minnie Riperton was playing downstairs. I hate Minnie Riperton._

_I finally managed to clear my throat of the suppressed sobs, "You ruined everything." I choked._

"_I know."_

_I didn't expect him to say that. I wanted to him to be as mad as I was. To fight me._

"_No, you dumb asshole, you don't. I waited my whole life for that to happen and Jules was all into "getting to know each other emotionally first before sex." I made sarcastic air quotes with my fingers._

"_And now, when she finally was willing to pleasure her ever loyal boyfriend, you the ever losing best friend, have to come and destroy everything. Thank you, Mr. Dick weed, thank you from the bottom of my heart." I spat out, the words were so mean, I tasted the bitterness on my tongue, but I was too hurt to care._

"_I know." He was really quiet, and toneless as compared to my overemotional reactions._

"_You fuck." I told him._

_He shrugged, I rubbed my face, scrubbing the tears away, my throat ached like hell, I knew I was gonna get home that night and lay in my bed and cry like a little girl._

_I was sweaty all over from my now lost action, and the August evening heat was smothery, I was ready to die in my long jeans. I wished I could've kept my pants down. No breeze but a nice breeze around the privates always did me good._

'_Why the hell did you come up here anyway?" I demanded, loosening my belt again for comfort reasons. _

_Evan sighed for the millionth time and mumbled, "Becca...is seeing someone else."_

_Great._

_Wait, what?_

"_What the fuck?" I said, incredulous._

"_Yeah, some twenty year old football player named Tim." He said blandly._

_I let the weight of the words sink in for about five seconds before I exploded, "THAT BITCH! THAT FUCKIN BITCH! I HATE HER! I ALWAYS DID HATE HER! I ALWAYS KNEW SHE WAS A NASTY LITTLE SNEAKING SKANK! OH MY GOD! GOD…GOD…EVAN! EVAN, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?" I jumped up, paced, and waved my arms wildly._

_He shrugged and rubbed his arm, "Nothing."_

_I couldn't believe it, "Nothing?" I roared, "Why?"_

_He picked at a fraying thread on the bed cover. "Because, that's evidently what she wants. I mean, I don't own her, I'm gonna let her be happy and obviously, Tim makes her happy."_

_I paused and looked at him for a minute, really looked at him._

_And suddenly, I realized really what a great guy Evan was._

_I mean, I guess I always just looked at him as my best friend. However, in this light, in this moment of honesty, I saw the genuine caring in him. His patience, his trusting nature, his politeness, the way he made other people, and myself included, feel just plain good._

_He was a good guy, a great guy. My best friend. Who was in love with someone who didn't want him._

_Who wanted some other guy. Some other guy who wasn't half as nice and funny as Evan was. _

_I mean, I hate to talk about him as if he's some old dead guy in the encyclopedia or a girlfriend gushing over her man, but I don't really appreciate anyone, and Evan's pretty much the only person that I really give a fuck about on a regular basis. If it had been me, Becca was cheating on, I wince to think of the things I'd say or do for revenge. And here was sweet stupid Evan just swallowing the shit. That pissed me off; no one was going to treat Evan like a doormat while I was around._

"_I'm sorry for wrecking your oral sex experience." Evan said limply, swiping his nose with his sleeve._

"_Fuck the blowjob," I waved my hand, "Jules will do it again, and if not, I'm a college man, I'll find some more pussy for this shit."_

_I sat down, rubbed my knees, and hung my head, "Shauna gave you sort of a blow job anyhow." Evan put in sort of randomly, I gave him a look, "That doesn't even count. I was like fifteen; I couldn't even really appreciate it yet."_

_Evan scoffed, "Whatever."_

_I wanted to say something, I don't know, nice, maybe. _

"_Dude, we gotta get back at this bitch." I told him. Ok, not nice, but sincere._

"_Who, Shauna?" he was surprised._

"_No, retard, Becca." I fought to keep the irritation out of my voice._

_Evan shook his head, "No, I'm not going to try to get even with her, just because she was honest. I mean, she could've been mean about it and everything but she tried to be like as nice as possible about it and she even cried because she felt so bad."_

_I was skeptical, "She cried?"_

"_A little, and the she hugged me and told me Tim was going out with her later, so she left." He said._

_My blood boiled. "She left just like that?"_

_He nodded,_

"_Have you ever met this Tim?" I asked._

"_No, but I will." He countered._

"_When?" I asked next. _

"_Um, I don't know but I asked to meet him and she seemed pretty cool with it." Evan now was fiddling with the analog battery operated alarm clock that had been on the bedside table._

"_She didn't suspect anything?" I wanted to know, this was shaping up nicely._

"_Um, no, why would she?" Evan looked up at me curiously._

_I got an evil gleam in my eye as I said, "Because we're gonna fuck this buster up."_

"_What, wait, what? No, no, please, no, I don't think so. We're not going to fuck anyone up." He said nervously._

"_Why?" I was angry again at his passivity. "Why are you such a goddamn wimp?"_

_He stood, "I'm not a wimp and I don't appreciate being called a wimp, Seth."_

_Oye, I hated it when he said my name sometimes._

"_Then what are you?" I yelled._

_Evan blinked, and quickly looked at the floor._

"_I'm…" his voice trailed off._

'_What?" I pleaded._

"_I'm hurt." He said at last, weakly. And he bent down on the bed again and did something I hadn't seen him do in years. For once, it was Evan who was the one crying..._

_And the vulnerability in him scared me, and somehow, my whole world which was already fucked in its stupid ways, was getting even more so._

_I was the scared one. The shaky nervous one who laughed goofishly when excited or freaked out. I was the fucking poser who acted calm and shit, who cracked stupid jokes and whose hands shook. But, behind my masquerade, Evan knew really was a damn coward I was._

_Evan was the relaxed one, the one who really did play it cool. He didn't need to fake it; he was comfortable and reasonable wherever he was. When I spazzed, he was always on the side saying, "Easy, Seth, take it, easy, it's gonna be fine. Don't worry about it. I'm not worried about it."_

_And now, he was the one who was now crying. _

_It was on me now, I had to be supportive, our roles reversed. I was unsure how to handle it but I'd give it my best shot._

"_It's ok, man, I understand." I said, whoa, did I just say that? I sounded like a fucking emo kid._

_He nodded but kept crying, rocking back and forth slightly._

_Hugging would be too awkward, even when we were drunk. So I slowly reached out and put my palm on his shaking shoulder, I felt how tense his muscles were._

"_It'll be ok." I repeated. I knew the words meant nothing; they were hollow, ash, shit in my mouth. But somehow, lies worked because slowly as I said the same thing over and over in different ways, "Don't worry about it, dude. It'll be all right. It'll work out. I'm sure it'll be fine." And rubbed my hand in slow circles across his shivery back, it seemed to soothe him._

_His sobs finally eased up, and he unwound somewhat. He took a deep shuddery breath and wiped his face on the blanket. He looked up and me and I quickly pulled my hand back, somehow that connection felt too personal to made into something strange by asking about it._

"_You ok?" I asked. He nodded again, and did a weak would be smile. "I'll survive." He replied. "Sorry for freaking out on you like that, man. Didn't mean to." Evan said dully, I shrugged, "No worries." I said. But inside I was thinking, "Fuck, yeah, sorry, all this crying in one fucking night I can't deal with this kind of emotional drama."_

_We sat there for a minute, the analog clock ticking and the Killers were blaring downstairs, _

_**And I just can't look - it's killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Turning through sick lullabies**_

_**Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside**_

"_I bet that Tim is ass faced ugly." I said abruptly. Evan chuckled, "I don't know, she said he could pick her up easily and he plays football so he must be pretty big."_

"_Who cares if you can't drag her fat ass around? Her legs look chunky in her swimsuit, and besides, just because her new a hole man candy can pick her up doesn't mean he's better than you. Big shoulders, no brain, and a tiny cock." I sneered._

_Evan laughed, and I continued. "I hope her and Tim dick head are happy together. Frankly, when we meet him, I wouldn't be surprised at all if his head looks like an anvil. And I bet he wears shitty smelling cologne, like Brute or something else gross. And Thunder Thighs Becca and Lug head Tim will be very happy together in their trailer as she yells at him all day after he comes home after his crappy two bit job at the factory. Fuckers. Fuckers. I can't believe she cheated on you like that. Oh, she's in love with Tim? Two words, both. EAT MY COCK!"_

"_That's three." Evan corrected, not at all minding my verbal abuse against his ex._

_Dissing her somehow relieved my venom. Saying evil shit about her was way better than lies about how somehow it was gonna all be magically ok._

_It cleared my brain, helped me function. And I got addicted to it. I couldn't stop. The cruelty just poured from me._

"_That fag, Tim. That fucking fag, and that fucking skank. I can't believe we didn't see this coming, she always did seem like a needy little bitch, and with you getting ready to go to Dartmouth, it was a perfect opportunity to take a little ride."_

_Evan sighed._

"_She lied to you for ages! You guys were like ready to get married, you went out for…like…ever! How long was it?" I asked._

"_Thirty six days." Evan mumbled._

"_See?! She lied for over a month, that nasty hoe. Let's kill her." I suggested._

_Evan shook his head again, "No man, let it be." He said, then, "Let's go to my house and watch the Ghost Ship."_

_Sounded good to me._

Evan always was such a fucking pussy, letting some skank cheat him like that. I hated it. I was on my ninth ring when finally I heard him pick up, "Hello?" he said blandly.

My stomach lurched.

_**A bit of a cliffy, but not really, expect next chapter soon! This story is winding down!**_

_**Please leave reviews!**_


End file.
